


Death To The Scientist

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, M/M, now it's Carlos's turn, the reverse version of the fic where Cecil dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings been dripping from the celing of Cecil's recording room for a while now.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death To The Scientist

Drip. Drip. Drip.  
Cecil groaned loudly, resting his forehead in his palm for a moment before speaking again into the microphone. “Listeners, something has been dripping on me for the duration of our entire show, but I have not had the time nor the memory to look up and see what it is. But I will do that now, listeners.”  
With that, he raised his head. For several minutes, all he was able to do was stare with complete and utter horror at the body on the ceiling.  
It was the corpse of a Hispanic man, his thick, wavy, chocolate colored hair stiff and matted with dried blood. His brown skin was much paler than it should have been, his face forever frozen in a perfect picture of surprise and fear. A pair of bloodsplattered glasses dangled from one ear, swaying very softly back and forth. The white lab coat he wore was ripped and shredded and stained deepest crimson, as though it had been steeping in heavy wine for many hours, but worst of all, there was an enormous slash in the man’s torso, slicing him open from collarbone to waist. The blood must have all been caught in a vat and taken away, for the floor was clean but for the small pool of blood created by the dripdripdripping that came from the hideous wound, the last little rivulets of blood falling from the bones and shredded muscle.  
“Nno....” Cecil whimpered, eyes larger than silver dollars and quickly misting over with tears. “CCarlos.....no......Carlos, what are you doing on the ceiling? Come on, yyou have to come ddown.....whwhat about your science that you told me about? You need to finish....” The tears were running down his cheeks twin salty streams. “Carlos...” Cecil whispered, unable to look away from the corpse.  
Then he couldn’t hold on anymore and tore his gaze away, dropping his face into his arms and sobbing bitterly, wrenchingly, so hard that he couldn’t breathe nor hear anything above the sounds of the agonized groans that escaped him.  
Carlos was dead, really dead, and this time there was no Apache Tracker to save him. “Carlos...” Cecil sobbed, almost screaming as a single drop of warm, wet scarlet blood fell onto the back of his neck. “Carlos, no! NO! NO!” His voice had risen to shouts, the grief in his voice heartbreaking beyond words. Sobs choked him and he gasped, the tears creating rivers on his sheet white face as he wept. “My perfect Carlos....”  
Carlos is dead. Carlos is dead. Somebody killed him and then they stuck him to the ceiling of my station and Carlos is dead! H is thoughts became jumbled and incoherent as the sobs only gained intensity, but before he was completely claimed by grief and horror, Cecil looked up one last time, and a drop of Carlos’s blood fell onto his cheek, just below his eye, and ran down his face like a single scarlet tear. “My sweet Carlos,” Cecil whispered, voice raw and shaking with emotions strong enough to tear the world apart, “you will be avenged.”


End file.
